K-Stxx Gone Cray
Season 4 Episode 11: K-Stxx Gone Cray In History class, Chelsea tells Duane that Seth has a black eye, and Leah is happy because her boyfriend hates him. Brianal brings it up to the class, and then in come Seth, everyone is looking, he have this big purple black eye,not looks terrible. Mr. Seymore is looking...Seth is laughing a little, the teacher tried to find out why its like that. Ricky, snapped out for no reason! Seymore told her not to do one simple little thing and she just got angry and walked out! Brianal said she did that for no reason, Zach is now finding out that, she's a girl. At lunch, Duane is friends with his freshmen kid, who looks like a harry potter boy, Duane usually talks to him, and then Shane decided to pay the table another visit. He says hi to the freshman kid, and again he brings up the Facebook situation. Saying, He know that Duane told her to do it, or he pretending to be her. But Duane is pissed because he is telling people that he's pretending to be her. Duane tells him to leave the table and that he looks like a grass Hopper. Shane goes to Danny, and Duane is yelling down the table, Danny tells Duane to shut up! The freshman kid asked Duane who that was, and Duane said a lot of mean stuff about him. Later while everyone is doing a work sheet, Kia, Alexis, and Bri is having a conversation. Kia said that all white people is always committing suicide. And Alexis feels offended is telling Kia Thay she's wrong for saying that. "Its my mouth I can say whatever I want" Kia said, Alexis and Kia is going back and forth. Now Seymore is telling them to stop it, but they keep on arguing, finally Kia storms out the class, and Alexis is telling Seymore that Kia said "white people commits suicides all h time". And she is sticking up for what she believed in. Seymore understands. He leaves to find Kia, and everyone is taking, Scully is saying that she's really stupid, and he don't like her. Alexis wants her to move her sit. Seth said she can sit next to Macy, but Macy does not want Kia next to her. When the bell rings Duane saw Kia in the hallway, he told her that when she left that everyone was talking about her, and now she's pissed off she can't wait to say something. In gym, Duane told Tri what happened. Form the gym exercise, they have to partner up. So Duane got with Eric. They have to help teacher stretch back to back! It was kind of ask but they made it work. Them they had to catch one another. Duane had sign up for aquatics, and things did not go good because Duane'a waist was too narrow to hold his shorts. Every time he swam, his shorts was sliding off. For the moment, he had to wear a new pair of shorts. Which is better. But the swimming drills is crazy. Christmas is coming up! After a couple of weeks. In history, Seth still have a black eye, and Seymore wants to take his picture like C-badge's so Seth gets his picture taken by him, and he will put it in a frame next to C-badge. They are having a little party with snacks, watching a Hitler movie! At the end of the day, Duane is with Tony, this other guy names Nick and Brian the fat kid, hung out after school. They will return to school January 2, 2013!